Awakening
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: Both Marinette Dupain-Cheng a great model and Adrien Agreste the CEO of Agreste fashion co. are in for a rude awakening when they fall for one another.


"Marinette pose for me my darling and do it like you mean it this time" Jason yelled at the young girl on the bed.

She nodded her head knowing what he wanted so she layed back on to the bed spreading her hair around her on to the pillows and stuff giving the camera a sensuous look while her right hand was near her face and the other layed flat across her stomach.

Then the cameraman took three picture's of her in the same position then he told her to do another pose this time she got on her hands and knees with her hair flipped to one side she looked at the camera very seductive like then the camerman took another three picture's.

"ok Marinette you got to do one more pose then you home free make sure you look hot feiry and SEXY WHAT'S THE MOTTO" Jason yelled at Marinette.

"touch me and you'll get SHOCKED" Marinette said.

"Yasss now go take those fucking pic's" Jason told Marinette pushing her back on to set.

Marinette got on to the bed then she got under the covers and turned on her side and propped her head up with a fist and. stretched her other arm out on the bed full of roses as if calling an imaginary person to join her and the camerman took the last three picture's of the day.

"Aaannnddd you DONE good job today Marinette also tomorrow the photo shoot is going to be at the park tomorrow at" He pulled out his phone to check the appointment.

"Five" Marinette said before he could find the information.

"Yea five o clock SHARP" Then he walked of.

She walked to her dressing room and put her red crop top on with her ripped army fatigue pants and shiny red Tim's with black soles.

She grabbed her black bag and placed it on her shoulder then walked out of her dressing room only to be tackled by her manager and gay bestfriend.

"you did so good today that I'm taking you out to lunch but first we need to pick up Angel , Sarah , Rachel , Ayla and of course" Marinette cut her off.

"My sister's" she groaned that part out.

"Yup"

"Why" she questioned.

"your mom" Jason told her calmly.

"oh" Marinette said with realization then they walked to the limo and told the driver to go pick up her friend's and sister's and he did as told while she and Jason talked and by the time they made it to the restaurant she was in a black dress that hugged her curves nicely with some nude pumps.

"How do you do it" Marinette bestfriend Sarah asked.

"do what" Marinette asked turning slightly as she continued to walk to their table.

"change so fast" She responded while sitting next to her bestfriend.

Then Marinette looked down and almost fell out her seat.

"what the hell when did this happen" Marinette asked scared and confused making everyone at the table laugh at her.

"I'm dead ass serious I legit do not remember putting this shit on" Marinette said in all seriousness.

"You know what forget i even asked that question" Sarah said.

"OH Shawn fell down the stairs today" Kasey said more or less making Marinette laugh hard.

"HE DID NOT FALL SHE PUSHED HIM" Kiki yelled making everyone erupt into laughter again.

"Oh my gosh I'm coming home today I have to" Marinette stated wiping tears from her eye's.

"so Mari-poo how did the photo shoot go today" Angel asked her friend.

"Angie i TOLD you to never call me that again" Marinette scolded.

Angel ignored her friend and asked again.

"so Mari-poo how did the photo shoot go today"

Marinette looked good and god damn ready to throw something at Angel's head.

"it went GREAT" Marinette said through clenched teeth then she remembered something.

"CRAP" Then she pulled out her phone and started typing something into it offly fast.

"what happened now" Ayla asked.

"I forgot to make reservations for tonight" Marinette said still typing really fast.

"Reservations for what" Jason asked.

"Marinette is making reservations so the WHOLE family can eat at Shikon and then reservations to the skatekee" Karin responded for her sister.

"Ouch Marinette the WHOLE family have fun" Jason said.

Marinette immediately stopped typing and looked at Jason with fire in her eye's she growled at him then flipped him the bird.

"Marinette that is very un- ladylike of you" Jason said feigning hurt.

"Fuck off gay boy" Marinette snorted out.

"THERE IS NOTHING I FREAKING REPEAT NOT A _DAAAMMN_ THING WRONG WITH ME BEING GAY MARINETTE D--" Marinette stood and bitched slapped Jason and said in a low murderous voice.

"I'm telling you NOT EVEN _promising_ you that if you finish J-A-S-O-N i _WILL be comin for your head_ " she took her thumb and drug it across her neck in a manner to let him know she wasn't kidding then the manager came over.

"i need you people to-" Marinette whirled toward's the manager with anger filling her eye's while she inhumanly growled at him.

" _fuck **OFF BOSS MAN**_ " Then she stomped out of the restaurant obvilous to the set of electric green eye's watching her with a smirk lighting his features.

 **\--TIKG--**

I do not own Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Adrien Agreste.


End file.
